A Murder Most Fowl
by Aussie Zoom
Summary: A Simple Story To End Artemis Fowl After The Atlantis Comlex Book


A murder most fowl

A Short Story To Get Rid Of My Writers Block

Master Fowl was finally about to leave the Dr. J Argon clinic in Haven after an extensive 6 month stay there, trying to cure his Atlantis complex. Unfortunately, Artemis' stubborn split personality, Orion, simply refused to, as the common people phrased, get the hell outta there. Dr. Argon had concluded at week 18 to stop the shock therapy and try to make the split personalities work together. This had bourn more fruit then Argon had hoped it has softened Artemis to the point of making him almost a pleasure to converse with. Even No. 1 had said that he enjoyed his visits much more with a softer Artemis.

Artemis was prepared for his final session with Dr. Argon, who was late yet again. How could Artimis hope to keep his busy life together when people liked to be late? This was an atrocious trait, but Artemis grinned and bore it, instead started looking around the office to take his mind off the doctor, who must simply not own a watch. The room looked pretty neat for a private practice that you would have to rob the treasury to get into but as Artemis looked around Orion's part of the brain picked up on a jar of sweets. Try one, said Orion, one little one, couldn't hurt they look tasty. Artemis knew that candy would lead to sugar and all the detrimental side effect from that sugary monster and how juvenile it was to want a piece of the candy. He should be eating finer things like caviar, lobster, foods for a more refined pallet like his. But Orion refused to be silenced and forced Artemis to pop a candy in his mouth. Little did he realise to read the upturned card in front of the candies.

HYSTARIA MINTS

Experience Life From The Crazy Side

Read the sign

Dr Argon knew he was late but grabbing Holly was going to make Artemis' day. Holly and the Dr. walked up the corridor when Argon stopped at the door. May I present a fully cured Master Fowl? He asked, swinging the door wide to show Holly a cured Artemis. Little did Dr Argon notice that Artemis wasn't in his usual seat, but swinging from the chandelier, singing to himself that he liked cheese… Of all things cheese?

Butler had stayed in Haven for more then 6 months he was getting used to getting around Haven, especially on The Stick, Havens most reliable and least expensive form of travel. Simply hop on grab the carbon and titanium rod and you where off to be deposited around the city. Unfortunately, Butler was slightly too big for the stick, as this particular day he decided to take the stick from LEP headquarters after seeing Foaly.

Butler had a particular fear when he had to ride the stick as it was only built for elves and not much else. Butler finally stepped up to the platform and stepped onto a single small square and bent over to hold the stick. Unfortunately there where pixies on the other side of frosted glass looking at Butler trying to wriggle his way onto the stick. Butler heard a comment before he shot off that made him fume for being stuck down here with Artemis. He looks like a bulky pansy ballerina trying to pick a flower. What a wimp. Needless to say the stick had saved that pixie from eating dirt because Butler was away before he had a chance to get off again.

By the time butler arrived at the clinic Holly was standing out front with a straight jacketed Artemis, glowering. Butler took in the scene and had to have a chuckle. Why the crazy, Holly? She stared at butler daring him to say it again but he didn't. All of a sudden the lights and all the power in Haven blinked out. What was happening? It is like we are under lockdown, but there were no alarms or blast doors. Holly had to see what was up at police plaza without a work. Holly stared to jog towards PolicePlaza. Butler caught what was going on and followed her.

When they arrived at police plaza it was pandemonium. Not only did the streets not have power neither did the LEP. This could be horrible.

Butler, Holly, and the crazy Artemis shot like a Bullet towards Foaly's Crisis Centre. When they arrived at the crisis centre they found Foaly dead at the table blood coming from his neck. Murdered. How could this be Foaly dead? That couldn't happen it shouldn't he was the best above and below ground this had to be a setup! Unfortunately it wasn't there was a tape playing in the background of a sprite, DooDaDay, slitting Foaly's throat then turning to the computer and setting the self-destruct. Holly quickly sprinted to the computer and closed the window 10 seconds left. Holly turned to Butler and said 2 things "Why Would Someone Do This?." And "Goodbye Friend And Crazy.." and with that Haven was simply no more…

OR WAS IT?


End file.
